User blog:ImoSubversion/Subversion's Random Information and Trade Requests!
I have some trade requests (CALIGO SERVER!!), contact me on Caligo, Siras @ Subversion, or kakao me @twomsubversion. I also like to buy stuff cheap and resell them for more if you have unwanted junk, preferably useful junk. ---- Special Cotton Cloth for 500g each (10k stacks), Magic Thread for 8k each (160k stacks), and Jode's Designs for 175k each. These are for crafting Robe of Silence (I'm trying to craft max stats). ---- 3rd Cores for 3k each (60k stacks) and MP Enchants for 35k each. These are for crafting Rings of Promise (hoping for 4 or 5 int). ---- Selling 0.2 +2INT Cloak of Will for 4.5m, or trading it for a 1.0 Cloak of Will with no enchants. ---- Now with that nonsense out of the way, time for some interesting information, theories, and stuff! What kind of stuff? I don't know, read and find out. ---- "The 2017 Update" -- Theory of contents. Anything listed with one star* are guesses, two stars** are things I am confident about. *New Boss** - Each server (at least global servers...) has a boss named after it, the latest being Caligo. As a result of this recent addition, it is likely for New Star to recieve a boss as well. The name may simply be New Star, or something like New Star Guardian, or New Star the ____. *New Map* - Bigmama, Caligo, Devilang, Wadangka, and Turtle Z have their own unique maps. No other server bosses occupy their map, and there are currently no open map locations for a high level server boss. As a result, they may have to add a new map for a new boss. What type of map? Your guess is as good as mine! *New Warrior Weapon and Armor,** and most likely for the other classes too* - If you check the app store, you can find screenshots that include a warrior wearing golden armor pvping another warrior using a blue version of the burning blade. These are either costumes, or a new set of gear for higher levels. My guess is lv46 armor and 47/48 weapons. Maybe those huge angel wings will be added too. There is no evidence of ranger or magician equipment unless you include the guy holding a crossbow, but it isn't an actual character so it doesn't really count. ---- Updates I'd like to see... Read the first parts if you don't want details, and prepare for a long list... *Anti-overkill feature - When you kill a player, you are unable to target another player automatically by using a skill for a full second (you have to manually target them or wait the second). This would prevent the annoyance of "red makers." *Reduced red and black name timers - Let's be real here, 3 hours for a red name and 1 hour for a black name, not even including offline time... It's just a bit unreasonable. I'd like to see them reduced to 1 hour for a red name and 30 minutes for a black name including time offline. Sometimes I have a red name and only can login for a few minutes at a time, and have the red name for over a week. It's ridiculous. *Same Faction/Official PvP - Come on, who doesn't want this? You could murder your friends! It can work the same way as a party invite, and be set on auto-refuse. You send a PvP request to a player (of either faction) at a % damage taken (so you can PvP with up to 90% damage reduced so at lv40+ it doesn't last half a second). You can also set the honor/fame bet to be 0, normal, or 2x (like black, white, and red name fame multipliers.) Unfair PvP skills like Fear should by default be disabled. When the PvP is accepted, a countdown timer begins, no outsiders can target you (including monsters), all buffs (dolls, potions, buffs recieved by others, etc.) are disabled, and you autolock your opponent if you are not targetting yourself. This way, you can't cheat or be ganged, and both players begin at the same time. Leaving the map or disconnecting will automatically disqualify you and the other player gets your fame. You can vote for a draw by entering a blank text box. PvP as a party will place everyone in the PvP, and everyone gets 100% accuracy, regardless of level. *Out of Combat Mode - Activated by standing idle for 10 seconds, then clicking the button to activate it, it increases movement speed by 10%, disables monster aggro, and is broken by attacking or having a player attack you. Sometimes it is a pain to walk across several maps to get somewhere, and this would help significantly. *Removal of respawn debuffs - This... "feature" can be very frustrating when several players are out to kill you. You start with your pet unsummoned, with massively reduced HP and MP, and they can hit you before you even load in fully. I feel like you should spawn with max HP, MP, and rage crystals, as well as an extra overshield that blocks stuns and reduces the damage you take. The horrible respawn system is currently heavily exploited. *Siras Wingfril Island Beach Respawn fix - The Lanos mercenaries guard their respawn very well, you can't stand anywhere near it without at least one knight bothering you. At Siras, you can position yourself to easily spawn kill the Siras without a single guard touching you. It's stupid, for a lack of better ways to put it. Lanos guards are good, Siras guards are useless. *Skill Chaining - Currently, by exploiting the "up next" skill feature, mages are able to double cast skills, bypassing cooldown times and spamming skills. Most notably, Light Healing and Ice Lance. This needs to be fixed by making it so mages are just able to cast these skills faster but not spam them like they can now. This sets a huge skill gap between mages. The ones who know how to exploit this will heal to full health instantaneously, while others heal very slow. By fixing this, all mages can heal quickly, but don't have to glitch to do it, and don't do it absurdly fast. *Movement while attacking - When casting a skill, mages and rangers should be able to move (at a reduced speed, like 20%). This would allow better kiting of monsters and during PvP. Also, warriors should be able to step forward while auto attacking so they can chase people better. Watching a warrior chase a mage as it is now is kind of pathetic. This would make PvP more interesting and give warriors a helping hand against the power of a mage. *Removal of stunning through shields - Need I say more? It's very annoying and takes away the main point of having shields. *Shields reducing damage instead of blocking - When a ranger's entire 7 rage crystals are all blocked by a warrior, it's just stupid. Instead, shields should just reduce the damage they recieve by the same amount of block %. By doing this, the overall damage recieved would be the same over time, but be less luck based and more fair. Obviously since mages can't be blocked, this only applies to warriors and rangers attacking them. *Goddess Blessing cooldown removal/shorter - Basically a counter-deadly. As it is now, it isn't frequent enough to be useful. To this day it has never saved me. It has a 2 1/2 minute cooldown then can be activated at at 5-6% chance. It is almost worthless. People buy the gems for the stat it gives, not this effect. It should always be able to be activated, or should work after something like 30 seconds. Pets are making deadlies too frequent, and the only counter is worthless. *Increased drop rate of most/all rare items - When things drop only once a month or even less, hardly anyone can have access to them. Not everyone has all day to play, and some of these rates are designed for people who literally have nothing to do in their life, no school, no job, nothing. Most people have a life, give them a chance too? *More Battlefields - As it is now, level 35 players have to fight level 50s, who they can ever hit. Battlefields 1-4 seem fine as they are, but there needs to be lv35-42 and 43-50 battlefields. *Anti-AFK feature - If a player is in the spawn box for 3 minutes, they should be removed unless they have died a set number of times. It's annoying when people afk-farm pendants and cause their faction to lose, or when someone of the other faction places an afk in the battle. They are useless and frustrating. If someone has not attacked at all for the entire fight, they should not be rewarded. *Dungeon 45+ - This dungeon can feature alternate versions of the raid bosses: Ukpana, Darlene, and Caligo, offering great loot for high level players. *Identical dungeon end treasure - If one player recieves a Wing Wing Boots, and another gets 200 gold... Need I say more? *Better dungeon loot system - Instead of randomly getting boxes, all players should be awarded a certain amount at the end based on number of team deaths, completion time, and % of monsters killed. It's annoying when one person loots 6 boxes and no one else gets any. ---- I also have a thorough guide on defeating Caligo, but my server is currently too scared and lacking USD phoenix heart sellers, so we have no use for it. If you have a team who is absolutely dedicated and willing to fight it, I may provide a link on request if I think you deserve it. ----- I may add more to this list if I ever feel like it. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts